


At Ease

by Ndddd97



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route, Fire Emblem: Three Houses Blue Lions Route Spoilers, Post-Time Skip, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:41:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25091035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ndddd97/pseuds/Ndddd97
Summary: The two felt guilty for the hurt of each other.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius
Kudos: 8
Collections: Those Who Drabble in the Dark





	At Ease

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Felannie Drabble Challenge. The prompt was to use three random words generated in some way. I got witness, concentration and invasion.
> 
> Enjoy!!

“THORON!!” Shouted the blue-haired man as he thrust his right arm forward at the dummy, expecting a bolt of lightning striking at the dummy from afar. But instead, silence awkwardly filling the ambiance of the training grounds as the man stood awkwardly with his arm forward at the dummy. He slowly retracted his arm and held his hand as he stared and huffed in very annoyed tone.

“Why it didn’t work?!!” Scowled the man as he wondered why and what have gone wrong with the spell. He had studied the spell thoroughly, from its theory to its application, and still, he wasn’t able to summon forth the mighty lightning strike from his palm. As he pondered on, a stranger, standing by the pillar, watched him struggling to summon a lightning strike and let out a deep sigh of worry.

“Because you didn’t put enough concentration, Felix” A voice called out to him as Felix quickly turned to the stranger with the sword in his hand to face the stranger. However, his face quickly softened and he loosened his grip on the sword as the person calling out to him was none other than Annette herself.

"Shouldn't you be dusting off the books at the library?" He asked, sheathing his sword back into the scabbard since the last time he saw her singing and cleaning the library.

"I finished cleaning the library hours ago" She answered with faint sadness in her tone as Felix raised his eyebrow noticing her timid voice and wondered why she was here.

"Then why are you here then?" He asked again as Annette hesitated, with her cheery face now replaced with a melancholy expression, before giving him her answer.

"I came to watch you train... That's all" She replied and turned her face away from him, hiding her sadness from him, as Felix looked on before turning around to continue his magic training.

"Then leave me be. I need to concentrate" As Felix prepared to cast the ‘Thoron’ spell, Annette turned her face to look at him as tears began to well up on her eyes. Soon enough, her guilty conscience got over as she rushed to him while tears flowing down her cheeks. Annette crashed into him and hugged him tightly from behind as Felix was startled by her action. He was about to scold her with a scowl for interrupting his training, but soon his softened when he heard sound of crying came out from her.

"I-I'm sorry that I made you worried and scared back at Derdriu. I-I was a fool for letting you injured for my sake" Annette apologized and cried against his back as she blamed herself for Felix's injury during the invasion of Derdriu. Felix perked up as the image of Annette injured during the battle appeared in the flash, causing the swordsman to feel guilty about the ordeal.

_ "ANNETTE!!!”  _ He remembered the moment vividly of him witnessing and screaming out of agony at the sight of Annette getting shot with an arrow to her chest, nearly hitting her vital organ, as she fell down onto the ground and laid unconscious before him. Enraged, Felix charged at the enemies and swiftly killed off those were in his way, receiving wounds in the process. Due to his reckless action, he not only got himself injured but surrounded by enemies from all sides, but miraculously, Annette saved him barely with a Sagittate spell. In the end, the two sustained major wounds and managed to survive, but still, the two felt guilty about the ordeal for letting themselves injured.

"It's not your fault, Annette” He said with deep regret and guilt as Annette stopped crying and looked at him with tears staining her cheeks with puzzled look. He unhooked her arms around him as he turned around and looked at her with his guilty eyes as well.

“It's my fault for letting my guard down. I should have protected you instead of killing off the enemies to satisfy my thirst. I’m sorry that you got hurt back then” He apologized and hugged her tightly, wrapping his arms around her small body as Annette flinched and puzzled by his action. Despite that, she embraced his hug and laid her head onto his chest as a way of forgiving him as he forgave her, for both of their reckless action that left them injured and wounded.

“So you weren’t angry at me for letting myself injured?” She looked up at him and asked as Felix wiped out the tears with his fingers and looked at her with mixed expression of relief and annoyed.

“Just be careful next time” He reminded her as Annette’s sadness slowly faded away and came a face of relief, knowing that both of them forgive each other for their reckless action. Felix soon let go of her and turned around as Annette stepped back for him to practice his magic training once more. Feeling as if his mind was at ease and peaceful, Felix prepared his stance and concentrated his mind into the spell as he quickly put his stance in action and thrust his arm forward.

“THORON!!!” As he shouted, the magic sigil briefly appeared before his hand and soon a surge of lightning came out and struck the dummy at full force. The attack amazed Annette and impressed Felix as he let out a satisfied and confident smile after successfully calling out the might of the thunderstorm.


End file.
